The Reason for Ron
by Ohaeolin
Summary: Following the final battle, Ron is deeply concerned for all of his friends. He seeks out advice on how best to help everyone. Not your usual Ron by any means.


**The Reason for Ron **by Stormwatcher

Summary: Ron learns the true meaning of love, friendship and wisdom. As a result, Harmony does not take does not take nineteen years to happen. Canon EXCEPT for the Epilogue. Rated K+ for some minor swearing. All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling and her related business partners. No attempt is being made to profit in any way from this work. As others have said, I just enjoy playing in her sandbox -- and what a wonderful world it is.

There was a knock at the door. Ron got up from his place at the table to answer it. As he moved towards the door, he took one last look around the Room of Requirement to make sure everything was in place. As his eyes caught the painting of Dumbledore, the old headmaster give him a wink and a smile to encourage him.

He opened the door to find all those he had invited waiting in a group to enter: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Ron opened the door wide and waved everyone inside. "Ron" said Ginny. "What's going on? What is all this? We should be packing up to get ready to leave in the morning." "Patience, Ginny" said Ron. "I will explain everything once we all get seated."

One end of the room held a fireplace with what appeared to be a large large study table. Around the table were six chairs and on the table rested a pitcher of pumpkin juice surrounded by six goblets. Luna spoke up. "Well, Ronald. Since everything is red and gold, I am thinking that this is much like the Gryffindor common room." "Exactly like our common room" replied Hermione. "Ron, what is going on?" Her eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Why don't we get started?" Ron asked. He stood at one end of the table. "Hermione, why don't you sit here, gesturing to his left. Harry, sit over here on the other side. Ginny sit down there next to Harry. Neville sit next to Hermione." "Luna," he asked, "would you mind sitting at the far end of the table?"

Ron reached out and took the pitcher of pumpkin juice by the handle. He poured six goblets and keeping one, he handed the rest around to the others. This next part would be very tricky, but he had thought about exactly what to say. He remained standing and cleared his throat. "Before we start with what I have to say, I propose a toast. To my dear brother, to Remus , Tonks and all the other fallen heroes who fought bravely and lost their lives. To our honored dead." The others all responded "To our honored dead" and each drank from their goblet. No one noticed Ron's sigh of relief as one of the trickiest parts of his plan worked to perfection. He glanced up at the portrait of Dumbledore and realized that the old wizard was lingering out of sight but close enough to hear.

"We have all been through a lot together. Some of us from the very first day at Hogwarts, and the rest of you from the DA and that night at the Ministry. We all put our lives on the line to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters." Harry looked up at his friend with amazement. So far as he could remember, this was the first time that Ron had called that evil wizard by name, at least without stuttering, stammering and turning very red in the face. "Well said, mate" he told Ron.

Smiling at Harry, Ron continued: "My first thoughts are to apologize to the lot of you. I have spent a good part of the last seven years as a jealous, self-centered prat. I guess growing up, I always looked at my parents and my brothers and wondered how I was ever going to measure up. Even Percy, although I will deny it if any of you tell him I said that." Everyone smiled at that. Ron's expression changed to a frown.

"Harry, you were always my best mate. I want you to know that. But I didn't always act that way. I was jealous of your money, yours powers and your fame. I never thought to look at it from your point of view and feel sorry for what The-Boy-Who-Lived had to lose in order to get that money and fame." "I am so sorry for treating you that way." As he looked at Harry, everyone could see that his face was red and his eyes were a little watery. Harry quickly stood up and moved around the table to catch Ron in a rough embrace. "Thank you, Ron. You don't know how much that means, brother. And I mean that, too. I have always thought that if I had a brother, I would want him to be just like you."

As Harry regained his seat, Ron continued. "Part of growing up is learning about what abilities you have and where you fit in. Harry here is the bravest man I know. I know he was scared, but he went ahead and did what he had to do. I never knew a man before who was willing to die for his friends. Hermione, you are the smartest and most amazing witch I have ever met. I always wondered why the Sorting Hat did not put you into Ravenclaw. Then I remember how brave and loyal you are, a true Gryffindor. Even more, you are kind, especially to those who are less fortunate. I am sorry for teasing you about SPEW and for helping the first years with their lessons." Hermione smiled at Ron and reached over to grasp and squeeze his hand.

Ron looked at the others and continued on. "Each of us had a part in all that has happened. Yes, even you Ginny, Neville and Luna. I used to dream about what would happen when I found my part to play. How happy I would be. How great it would be to be respected for who I am." "As I look around the table at each of you, I realize you still don't understand why we are all here like this and why I am going on about abilities and parts to play. I want you to know that I am here today to try and save us one last time." And with that remark, everyone stared at Ron and started shouting.

Ron held up both hands until everyone got quiet. "Wizard chess. That's where it all starts. That is where I found my talents." Everyone looked puzzled. "Harry, what would you say is the single most important thing in Wizard's Chess?" "I don't know, Ron. Maybe strategy. Thinking three or four moves ahead? Something like that?" "Nope, Ron replied." 20 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter" with a grin. Would you believe it is people? Yes, people. The reason I was always able to beat you wasn't that I knew so much more about chess. It was because I always knew what you were going to do. "

"Oi, Ron, when did you start practicing Legilimency?" snarked Ginny. "Ginny, I am no Legilimens. Don't want to be either. Especially after Harry told me about his Occlumency lessons with Snape. I simply studied Harry when we were playing and learning what to watch for." "I know what you mean" said Neville, speaking for the first time. My grandmother told me stories about my dad being an Auror. She told me that he said that the biggest challenge was to know your enemy. He said it was a lot like the muggle game of Poker. Every opponent has what they call a tell. A tell is some small mannerism that always gives away what they are thinking. Usually, they do not even know that they are doing it." "Exactly" said Ron, "which leads me to why I called this meeting. Once I realized that I had the talent for studying and understanding people by their mannerisms, I began to do it all the time. Actually, I have been doing it for years now. And that is why I am doing Harry's "saving-people-thing. Sorry mate, hope you don't mind me borrowing it." Everyone just stared as Ron sat down.

"Even though Hermione says that I have the emotional range of a teaspoon, I want you to know that everyone in this room means a great deal to me. That is why I started trying to figure out what it all meant. Something didn't seem quite right, but I wasn't sure what it was. I spent a lot of time thinking about things and that is why I decided that we need saving again." "Ronald Weasley" Ginny screeched. "That is the third time you have said we need saving so why don't you get off your bleeding arse and say what's on your mind." Everyone stared at Ginny. They could not understand why she was so upset with her brother. "Either you say what is on your mind right now, or I am leaving."

"I am afraid that will not be possible, Miss Weasley" said a kindly voice that made everyone jump except Ron. They looked up to find Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them from a portrait. "Let me explain. Two days ago, your brother came to Headmistress McGonagall's office and asked to speak with me. He was very worried about all that this group has been through and he sought my advice. I advised him to gather you all together in this room and ask the room for some rather special help. Because of this, the room is sealed and no one may leave until Mr. Weasley is finished." At that, no one noticed, but Ginny turned very pale.

Ron spoke up again. I not only apologize for keeping you in this room, but I also apologize for what I am about to tell you. You see, I am concerned with all of the relationships in this room. Some things just do not seem right. Sure, we have won the battle against Voldemort, but I am not sure of our personal relationships. My mother wants for Harry and Ginny to get together and for Hermione and I to do the same so that we can be 'One Big Happy Weasley Family'" making air quotes with his fingers. "If you will, we won the war, so now we get happily ever after. Just one big problem. If my observations are correct, our relationships are not as they should be."

With that comment, everyone just sat with a stunned look on their faces. "OK, that went better than I expected. Now the hard part. Each one of us in this room cares deeply for the others. We are comrades in arms. In fact, most all of us care so much that we would sacrifice our own happiness for the happiness of the others. We don't set out to lie or deceive. We just want one another to be happy. Speaking from experience, it is the hardest thing in the world to be honest about our true feelings. No one wants to be rejected or left out." Ron reached out and grabbed the pitcher with the remaining pumpkin juice.

"When I spoke with Professor Dumbledore, I asked him how to overcome this." "Ahem…Mr. Weasley. Why don't you let me handle this part" said Dumbledore. "You see, Mr. Weasley is absolutely correct. It is a very difficult thing to be honest with one another about our feelings. Sometimes, it is even more difficult to admit our true feelings to ourselves. The saying is _Nosce te ipsum _in the Latin_. _It was originally found on one of the ancient Greek temples. Simply put, it means 'Know thyself.' Mr. Weasley asked my advice on how to help everyone in this group realize and express their true feelings."

"Now if veritaserum were available" Dumbledore continued, "it might work except that its use is forbidden without the consent of the one being questioned except in cases of a crime or in times of war. There is the additional problem of whether or not a sufficient supply is on hand at Hogwarts at this time. Not wanting to turn Mr. Weasley into a candidate for the next shipment of prisoners to Azkaban, I suggested an alternate means of solving the problem. One that is not widely known within the Ministry and which is not currently illegal."

"Miss Granger, I suspect that you are aware that the house elves have many hidden talents. Your desire to help them is to be commended. As Mr. Weasley pointed out earlier, you have a soft spot in your heart for those less fortunate or less skilled. One of the lesser known talents of the house elves is that of potion making. So far as I know, not even Professor Snape was aware of this and he was always obsessed with learning all that pertains to the art of potion making. One such potion made by the elves has effects somewhat like those of veritaserum. It is not, however, the same as veritaserum and does not work in quite the same way. Whereas veritaserum compels the victim to tell the truth, the elves' potion encourages the truth. However, when a person is questioned in the right way, it is just as effective."

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude" said Harry, "but what does all this have to do with us?" Hermione spoke up in a thoughtful voice: "Professor, this wouldn't have anything to do with the pumpkin juice we drank earlier, would it?" "Very good, Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor. That is exactly what has happened. Mr. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to proceed."

Ron stood again. "One last thing to apologize for." He took his wand and cried "Accio wands." In short order he was holding the wands of everyone in the room. "In order to do this, I am afraid that I am going to be asking some very personal questions. If this does not go as planned, I stand a good chance of being hexed and jinxed within an inch of my life. I would rather it not start now."

Ron took a deep breath and said : "Ginny, we will start with you. Keep in mind that the potion only encourages you to tell the truth. Hopefully you will. The professor did tell me how to word the questions to make it harder for you to conceal the truth. I hope you do not force me to do that." Ginny just glared at him. "Ginny. Is there anything that you would like to tell us about your relationship with Harry?" Ginny sat there with her eyes closed and her face turned very pale. After a minute or so, she opened her eyes and everyone could see the unshed tears. "If I don't tell you, you will force me to, won't you, Ron?" "Ginny, you are my sister and Harry is my best mate. Trust us and tell the truth, please?"

Ginny closed her eyes and swallowed. "I guess there might be a couple of things that I should tell you then. Harry, I was wrong. Mom and Dad told me those stories of The Boy Who Lived so many times that I thought you would be my happily-ever-after. But when I got into fourth year, that evil witch Umbridge had you so messed up that I was sure you would never love me. I was desperate. So I used a book that I had. I did not want to use Amortentia. I knew that was illegal, so I performed some love charms to try and make myself more attractive to you. I was so happy when you kissed me after the Quidditch game, but I felt so guilty that I had used the charms. The second thing is that while you guys were gone, I started having feelings about someone else. He is not as famous as you, but he is just as brave. And-and what I feel for him is just for him not because he was famous like a knight in a fairy tale. I just never have the courage to tell him." With that, she looked up directly across the table into the eyes of Neville Longbottom. Everyone else was quiet. Ron noticed a sad look on Harry's face and a frown on Hermione's face.

Ron spoke next to Neville. "Neville, I'm guessing that you're feeling like a bludger just hit upside your head." Neville looked up with a shaky grin and then shot an intense look at Ginny. "Ginny" Neville said "I never said anything because I thought you loved Harry. But every since the Yule Ball, I always wanted to ask you out again." As Ginny looked up at Neville with hope in her eyes, Neville grinned and said "And it won't even take a love charm to do it." Ginny couldn't help herself. She raised her hand to her mouth to cover her giggle and then said "You're not going to wait three more years to ask me out, you hear me, Neville." Neville just smiled and nodded.

Ron looked at Harry and saw the sad look. "OK, mate. You are the next one. Is there any reason why you would not have been happy with my sister?" Harry just ducked his head and looked at the table. "Harry, tell me what is going through your head." Ron heard his strangled whisper. "Ron, please don't do this. I just want everyone to be happy." "Harry. Trust me, mate. Just trust me. It's all good. Just be honest and say how you feel. We can work it out, I promise."

Harry still would not raise his head. Ron glanced around the table and noticed that Hermione had her eyes fixed on Harry with her brows furrowed together. It was the same look she had when she was studying something very important. He looked down the table at Luna. She looked directly at him with a challenge in her eyes.

"Well, Harry, seeing as how you are not answering my question right now, how about you asking me the same question. OK? Harry looked up in surprise and Ron saw the hope flickering in his eyes. "Uh, Ron, is there any reason why you would not be happy with Hermione?"

Ron sat up straight. Here was the moment of truth. Yes. Several things actually. Hermione looked up in shock. "First of all, Harry. I am sorry that you had to lie to me, mate. 'Course there is some question as to whether you knew you were lying, but anyway you told me you loved Hermione like a sister. So, I figured that you either knew you were lying and were trying to be all noble since you knew I fancied Hermione, OR you didn't realize that you were lying. Personally, I think you didn't realize you were lying. I have a sister. She is sitting right next to you. I love her as my sister, but I don't hold her hand or let her lay her head on my shoulder. I don't put my arm around her waist and I don't kiss her, not even a peck on the cheek. One question for you to think on, Harry. I know where you grew up. I know about the cupboard under the stairs and the beatings. I know about the ridicule and being called 'freak' all the time. Tell me this, Harry? When you say you love Hermione like a sister, how did you figure that out? You don't have a sister, and you never had love when you were young. How do you know what love feels like?" As Ron looked closely at Harry he realized that Harry was shaking and his eyes were squeezed shut. "One last thing, Harry. When Hermione kissed me after I said we should get the house elves to safety, I saw the look on your face. It wasn't there but just for a second. I know how you really feel about Hermione." Ron thought to himself, at least he's still sitting down and not trying to run away. Half way done.

Ron turned and faced Hermione. He noticed that she had tear tracks on her cheeks. He knew he had to do it, but he didn't want to hurt his other best friend either."Hermione, you will always be my friend. But there are a couple of things that you need to know. First of all, I don't want to be in second place in your heart." Hermione started "But…" Ron continued : "I have always known how you feel about Harry. What I said to him applies to you. The holding hands, the laying your head on his shoulder, and all the other things. You two do it so naturally that you don't even realize what it means. But, I do. And believe it or not, I am happy for you. And don't worry about me. I think you will see what I mean in a few minutes."

"So Hermione, let me ask you: "Is there any reason why you would not be happy with me? I mean besides the sloppy-eating thing and the talking-about-Quidditch-all-the-time thing?" Even though she was sad, Hermione had to laugh at what Ron said. "When did you get to be so smart, Ron? I am sorry that I put you in second place. You deserve better. I am so sorry that I didn't see it. It's just that when you love someone and you don't think that they will ever love you that way, sometimes a girl just settles, you know? I didn't think I could ever have what I wanted. The man I love could have anyone he wants. Why would he want a muggle-born, know-it-all, bossy bookworm?" Ron patted her hand. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for your honesty. You may have just saved us all. I will tell you what I told Harry. Trust me and it will work out, OK?"

Ron looked down to the other end of the table. Luna stared back at him. He almost didn't recognize the look. And then he realized, it was hope mixed with raw hunger. So he did then what he had not planned to do. "Uh, Luna, is there anything you want to tell me?" What he got back was a total surprise. "Oh no, Ronald. You have things backwards. You need to tell me what you want to tell me." Ronald thought for a moment then he looked directly into her eyes. "Well, here goes. Why is it always easier to see what is going on with other people instead of figuring ourselves out? Luna, you amaze me. I am terrified that you will think I am not good enough for you, but I want you to know that I have never felt more at home than when I am talking to you. You listen and make it so easy to understand myself. I think I would like to spend the rest of my life trying to figure you out."

Luna looked up with a radiant smile and said "Now see, Ronald. That wasn't so hard. And Ronald, I love you."

Ron decided to tell the others about what had happened. During our mission, I am sad to say that I finally gave in to discouragement and bitterness and left Harry and Hermione to continue their quest alone. I was so ashamed that I couldn't even go back to The Burrow. When I wasn't at Seashell Cottage with Bill and Fleur I went into the hills behind The Burrow and stayed in a cave that I discovered when I was eight years old. I stayed there for several weeks before I had a visitor. I heard a noise one morning and just had enough time to draw my wand when I heard someone whisper "Ronald." When my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see Luna standing there with a basket of food. Well, you know me and food." Everyone laughed. "But Luna did a lot more than bring me food that day. When I asked her how she found me, she told me that she has seer blood from her mother's side of the family and she just knew where I was. She stayed to talk to me that day and I told her how ashamed I was of running off. After I got that off of my chest. I told her that I was discouraged because I wasn't any good at anything. She told me that I was being an arse and that I had a lot of good qualities. It was just a matter of realizing it. She came back every day after that and we talked for hours. Believe it or not, she is a brilliant Wizard Chess player."

Ron forced his eyes off of Luna and looked at his two best friends. Both of them were sitting in shock. Ron reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, everyone else has had their say. It's time for you to do the same." Harry looked directly at him and Ron knew it was like watching a dam break. "Ron, you were right. I did lie to myself. I didn't mean to lie to you. I do love Hermione. The fellow she loves is one lucky bloke, y'know. I wish I was the lucky one. I really do." Ron looked at Harry. "Don't tell me, mate. Tell the girl that loves you. She is sitting right there." Harry closed his eyes and turned towards Hermione. Summoning courage that he did not know he had, he slowly opened his eyes to see chocolate brown eyes swimming in tears of joy as Hermione smile at him from across the table. In Hermione's eyes Harry saw love, he saw family and he finally knew that he was home.

Ron looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore was smiling with tears running down into his beard. "Well done, Mr. Weasley, well done."

**Epilogue**

"Harry, hurry up. We promised Ron that we wouldn't be late." Hermione waited patiently as her husband of seventeen years quickly finished his shower. As he ducked from the bathroom into the bedroom to dress, Harry said "Sorry, love. Bloody meeting went over just because some prat decided that the meeting wasn't complete without his say." "Here, Harry. Here are your new dress robes. We'll have time. Just let me go check to make sure that the kids are ready to drop off at my mum and dads' house." As Harry hurried from the bedroom after dressing. He looked in the mirror. His scar had faded over time and was only a pale reminder of evil times. The biggest change was in his eyes. Hermione had talked him into contacts and his eyes were no longer concealed behind heavy glasses.

He walked into the living room thinking about the Hogwarts faculty meeting he had just completed. Harry had spent ten years as an auror both in training and in the field. He thought that he would spend his life in the Ministry until Professor McGonagall lured him back to Hogwarts to fill the DADA professorship. One of the reasons that the meeting had gone long, was that Headmistress McGonagall had announced to the faculty her upcoming retirement. What no one else knew, other than Harry, was that McGonagall had recommended him to replace her as Hogwart's newest Headmaster. In fact, the Board of Governors was meeting this very night.

As Harry came around the corner into the kitchen, he found Hermione waiting patiently. She had already Floo'd their three kids over to spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa Granger. Lilly was the oldest at nine followed by the twins, James and Sirius who were both seven. Hermione had gone to law school and headed a private office championing the cause of the neglected and abused in the wizarding world. Harry was continually amazed and loved her for her ability to care for those who were less fortunate.

"Harry, we have to hurry or we'll be late for Ron's surprise." With that she threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flames clearing calling out "The Leaky Cauldron." Harry gave her a moment to get her balance and step clear at the other end, before he followed. Stepping out of the fire, he caught his balance and looked up to find Hermione nearby waiting for him. She pointed her wand at him and said "Scourgify" cleaning Harry's robes of the soot and smoke from the Floo.

They waved to old Tom as they walked by the bar on the way into Diagon Alley. After tapping the bricks, the wall unfolded into the familiar sight. "Ron said that he and Luna would meet us in front of Fortescue's " said Harry. After a short walk, they came upon their friends gathered together and waiting.

After shaking hands with Ron and Neville, Harry watching as Hermione completed her greetings with Luna and Ginny. "So, Ron. What is the big surprise?" Ron just smiled and said "Follow me" grabbing Luna by the hand. As the three couples approached Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, it was apparent that a new establishment had moved into the space next door. To everyone's amazement, the door proclaimed that this was the office of Ronald Weasley, PsyD., Marriage and Family Counseling. "Ron" Hermione cried, "You got your doctorate?" Ron blushed. "Yep, just finished last week. My brothers all chipped in to help me get the office going." Harry stuck out his hand, "Brilliant mate, absolutely brilliant." "Well" Ron said. "It was you and Luna." "How do you figure that one?" Harry asked. "Luna always said that my insight into what people were thinking could be used for good things, and you, well…I guess I caught that saving-people thing that you and Hermione have!" Everyone laughed as they went inside the office to enjoy the party that Luna had planned to show off Ron's new office.

Just as the party was ready to break up, everyone was startled by a flash of red and gold as Fawkes appeared out of nowhere and presented a scrolled parchment to Harry. The others stood waiting as Harry read the message, getting a big smile on his face. He looked up at his wife and handed her the message. "Here Love, you should be the first to know." She read the message and then squealed and hugged Harry for all she was worth. "Tell them, Harry. Tell them." He smiled and gently kissed Hermione and then turned towards the others. He read from the parchment: "By order of the Governors of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry let it be known that Harry James Potter is hereby appointed as the next Headmaster of this school."

Harry stood with his arm around Hermione as their friends congratulated him. He loved his wife, he loved his children, he loved his friends and he loved his new job. Life was very good for The Man Who Lived.


End file.
